paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rory the pupnapper
Summary Since Flavannah had her pups, she's been there guarding them. Now she if going away for a mission for the first time since they were born. Now Rory sees a golden opportunity to get back at not just Flavannah, but all the pups who have been protecting her. Rory is going to pupnap the puppies. Characters Rory Flavannah Ray(pip) Tundra Rocky Chase Skye Zuma Smoky Kailey Princess Codi Go go Ace Lani Winter Sage Aroura CJ Summer Shadow Dylan Sylvia Revire Owl Belca Kate Mako Wasadi Cass Rosie (Collie) Rubble Kyla Marshall minor characters Ryder Katie Mr. Porter Kara Starla story Flavannah sighed as she laid down on the floor. She was watching her pups play. Oh, it had been wonderful with her pups, but she missed going on missions. Rosie was watching her and walked over to her. "I've got some good news." Rosie told her. Flavannah looked up. "What?" She asked. "The pups are now old enough to be by themselves. You can go on missions again!" Rosie explained. Flavannah smiled and wagged her tail. "That IS good news!" She said. Sylvia walked over to her mother. "What is it mommy?" she asked. "Oh nothing honey, I'm just going to be able to go on missions again with your father." Flavannah explained. "What! you can't leave us!" Revire complained walking over to them. "Yeah! don't go mommy!" Belca whimpered. Flavannah chuckled. "I can't help it. My job is very important." Flavannah told them. Just then Ray came in. "DADDY!" All four pups cried tackling him. Ray chuckled and let the pups climb all over him. "Come on you four, don't trample your father!" Flavannah said giggling. "Aww... okay!" Owl said and climbed down. all the other pups did the same. Go go and Codi came in followed by their pups. "Lets go play in the play room!" Sylvia cried. She and all the other pups ran for the play room. Codi watched them and smiled. "They are all so rambunctious and cute." He said. Go go nodded. "Pups are all cute." She said. Tundra, Rocky, Zuma, and Princess walked into the room. "We were all thinking of going out on a double date. Can you pup sit?" Tundra asked Flavannah. She shook her head. "I can't. I think I need to stretch my legs." she said. Copper padded by and Tundra turned to her. "Copper, do you think you could pup sit?" Tundra asked. "Sure! I love playing with the happy puppies!" Copper said. Just then their tags started flashing. "Ryder needs us!" Tundra cried. They all made for the Elevator. **** Rory was watching them from outside. He was using a pair of special designed telescope that could see through walls. He smirked as he watched Flavannah join them. "So, the little brats are old enough to be on their own eh? Perfect." He said. His assistant, Kara, looked at him curiously. "Why is that perfect?" She asked. "Because now we can steal the puppies." Rory told her. Kara grinned wickedly. "Sounds perfect. Plus, not to hard. Just four pups-" she started. "Not just four." Rory corrected her. Kara looked at him surprised. "But Flavannah only has four pups!" she said. "We aren't just going to steal her little brats, we are going to steal ALL of them!" He said. Kara looked at him alarmed. "WHAT?! how are we supposed to steal all those pups!" She cried. "We will use the van." Rory explained. Kara nodded slowly. "But how are we getting them out here?" She asked. "That is the easy part. Puppies are so easily outwitted, you almost feel sorry for them." he said. Kara nodded. "So when do we do it?" She asked. "Today. When all the pups are up there, which they are going up right now." Rory said. Kara looked at him surprised. "But-But-but we don't even have the van with us!" She protested. Rory smirked. "Unlike you, I come prepared." he said. Kara once again looked at him surprised. Rory walked down a trail and Kara followed. Rory showed her the van hidden in the trees. Kara smirked. "What do you want me to do boss?" she asked. "I want you to stay in the van and get ready for when I get the pups out." Rory told her. Kara nodded a little disappointed. Rory walked up to the look out, the doors slid open and he headed towards the play room. ***** Ace and Sage was playing with Revire and Wasadi. They were much younger than Ace, but they looked up to him greatly. CJ and Summer were in a corner talking. Aurora was leading a game of keep away with Lani, Dylan, Shadow, Kate, and Sylvia chasing after her. Wasadi, Winter, Cass, Owl, and Belca were watching Apollo. Rory watched them with great disgust. He walked out from where he was hiding and all the pups stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "Who are you?" Ace asked him. Rory managed a smile. "I am a friend, and I'm supposed to take you to a special park where you can play to your hearts content." Rory said trying extra hard to sound sweet and friendly. Kate, Sylvia, Cass, Owl, Mako, Wasadi, Belca, and Revire brightened up at this. They looked at each other and smiled. They started walking towards Rory but Aurora stopped them. "Really? why didn't our parents tell us this?" She asked. Rory half frowned. "Did they need to? I assure you that you have nothing to worry about!" he said trying not to sound annoyed. CJ and Summer looked at each other. "So you expect us to just go with you? Yeah. Not gonna happen." CJ said snootily. Rory bit back a growl. and managed a smile, but had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Ace and Lani backed away from the weasel. "Just come with me." he said, this time not able to keep out the dangerous tone in his voice. "No way!" Sage said. Rory bared his teeth. His patience was thinning. He had not expected the pups to be like this. "Now you listen here... you better come with me or ELSE!" he growled. All the pup's eyes widened with fear. Then they heard the door open behind him. He turned to see another one of his assistants at the door. A pretty arctic fox named Starla. She fixed the pups in her glittering gaze. "Thought you might need help boss." She said. Rory grinned and turned back to the pups. "Now, you come along all peaceful like, or we force you too. Which will it be?" he asked nastily. CJ gulped and padded forwards. Summer, Belca, Owl, Sylvia, Revire, Mako, Wasadi, Cass, Winter and Kate all followed her. But Dylan, Shadow, Aurora, Sage, Ace, and Lani stood their ground. Rory growled at the pups who stayed. "So be it." he said and tried to grab Lani. but Ace pushed Lani out of the way and Rory grabbed Ace instead. Starla had finished securing the other pups in the van and and she came back in and grabbed Shadow and Sage. Just then they heard the sounds of some of the pups coming down the elevator, and outside the pups were sliding down the slide. "Shoot! come on, lets get these in the car and go!" Rory cried and ran to the Van. Starla followed and put the pups she grabbed in the back seat. All the pups were whimpering. Kara was at the Wheel and she drove away. Aurora, Lani, and Dylan watched them tears in their eyes. a work in progress...